


That's not my name

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Laura gets increasingly more frustrated with Carmilla's spelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not my name

“No I don’t want it later, I want the finished article on my desk at 9.30” Laura snapped at her phone, while simultaneously rolling her eyes. She was already late for work and really didn’t want to deal with this hassle too.   
“I don’t care if you haven’t finished it, I gave you three days for this and you really should have finished it already,”  
“Sorry, miss, can I take your order please?” the barista asked Laura as she was about to have a rant at Kirsch. She loved him, but he was a slow worker and if he was anyone else, he would have been fired a long time ago.   
“Kirsch please just hurry up,” Laura said before she hung up the phone. “A large soy chai latte,” Laura told the barista as she was already dialling another number.   
“Name?”   
“Perry? I promise I have it sorted, Kirsch said he’d deliver it to me by 9.30,” Laura barely bothered to look at the barista again.   
“Name please?” the barista asked again, her voice more irritated than before.   
Laura sighed. “It’s Laura, anyway, we should be able to get this all sorted before the end of the week, so the website will be ready for launch by next Wednesday”  
Laura waited for her coffee and frowned when she picked it up. “This says Lauren,” she remarked.   
A different barista than before simply shrugged their shoulders. “I don’t have anything to do with the names”   
“Fine,” Laura said as she stormed out of the café, ready to scold at Kirsch some more

~~~~~~  
It was rush hour in the café and Carmilla was already sick of everything. At least 3 customers had complained about their drinks, even though that’s exactly what they ordered. It wasn’t her fault they were idiots who didn’t know that lattes had froth on them.   
“Yo brood, look who just walked in,” Laf called out to Carmilla as a young business woman walked in. Carmilla remembered her being incredibly ignorant last week and groaned.   
“Can’t you take over?” She asked Laf, who just smirked.   
“That’s not my job”  
“I hate you”  
“Good”   
Carmilla rolled her eyes and turned to the businesswoman. She put on her best fake smile and said   
“What can I get you today?”  
“A large soy vanilla latte please, for Laura. And please make it fast, I’m busy” Laura said as she started texting someone.   
Carmilla rolled her eyes and grabbed a cup. She wrote Laura’s order on it and passed it to Laf before taking the next order. Carmilla had just labelled 4 Frappuccino cups when she heard Laura call out. “My name’s not Lara,”   
Carmilla smiled and turned back to the customer without acknowledging Laura’s comment at all.   
~~~~~~  
Laura had been coming into the coffee shop for about 3 weeks now, and had just about seen every variation of her name possible. She was pretty sure that the beautiful barista would run out of ways to spell her name wrong eventually, and she couldn’t wait for that day to arrive. Laura made sure her phone was on silent as she was nearing the barista, and she quickly placed her order, glancing down at the barista’s chest to see her nametag, which she realised she didn’t actually know until that moment.   
Carmilla  
She said the name over and over in her head, until her double hot chocolate was ready. She grabbed the cup.   
“Seriously? Lorraine!” Laura looked at the barista who just shrugged their shoulders again.   
“I’ve tried to tell her, but once Carm’s got her mind set on something, she won’t change”  
“Yeah thanks for that,” Laura said as she took her Lorraine cup and stormed off.   
~~~~~~~  
“Maybe it’s time to stop,” Lafontaine suggested when they saw Laura park up outside.   
“Come on bio nerd, if you can’t play a little game with someone, then what’s the point?” Carmilla replied as she got Laura’s cup ready. Laura marched in, and Carmilla smiled at her.   
“What can I get you?”  
“I’ll have an iced caramel latte, Carmen,” Laura said as she raised a single eyebrow.   
“Very funny,” Carmilla remarked as she wrote the order down on the cup.   
Laura was ready for anything, especially after her own turn at Carmilla’s little game, so she wasn’t at all surprised when she grabbed her drink to find “Lourdes” scribbled on her cup.   
“You had that one coming,” laf said, grinning widely.   
“Yeah,” Laura smiled. “I guess I did”  
~~~~~~~~  
Laura walked into the coffeeshop with a massive smile on her face. They had just got the statistics for the first month of their website being live and over 50,000 people had visited it. She couldn’t be more proud of everyone. She practically skipped over to the counter. “A vanilla bean Frappuccino please,” Laura ordered. “Oh, and a chocolate muffin,” She decided she could have a treat after all the hard work she’d put into the website.   
Carmilla smiled mischievously and placed the muffin onto a plate, which she slid toward Laura before grabbing a Frappuccino cup. Laura watched Carmilla scribble and noticed something.   
“I know you never spell my name right, but you must know it doesn’t start with a D right?” Laura asked.   
“Sure, cupcake,” Carmilla smirked as she handed the cup to Lafontaine. Laura just shrugged it off and walked to the end of the counter, where Laf was also smirking knowingly.   
“Here you go,” they placed the drink in front of Laura, who immediately checked the name.  
Date?  
Laura blushed and jokingly said “You’re going to have to know my name before we go on a date,”  
“Turn it around,” Carmilla said with a smile.   
Laura.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you did :')


End file.
